Tensions Released
by IMSLES
Summary: After a tough case two agents rely on each other to put it all behind them.  Written for smackalicious as a SeSa 2011 Thank you.  You did awesome!


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

Written for smackalicious (Sherry) as a SeSa thank you! You're awesome girl!

Tensions Released

Hot water sprayed down relaxing the tired muscles from a hard day's work. The job wasn't one of sitting and typing all day. There was moving swiftly and speedily to a crime scene; scouring for clues and evidence; and carrying equipment- a Probie's work is never done.

She was used to hard, dangerous and physically challenging work, still a day could take its toll after weeks of cold cases. Even daily runs and trips to the gym could leave one's body not quite ready for running down a suspect and fighting off his attacks once he was cornered.

She leaned her head back allowing the water to caress her face as she ran her fingers through her hair ridding it of the last suds of shampoo. She smiled when the shower door slid open releasing some of the steam and admitting a burst of cooler air as well as her partner.

"What took you so long?" she questioned turning so he could wash her back. She gathered her long dark hair and pulled it over her shoulder.

She sighed as he massaged away her aches as he cleaned the soft skin that covered the strong tense muscles. "I had to finish my report. You're very tight tonight," he kneaded her back harder.

She took a deep breath trying to ease the tenseness, giving into his strong hands as he moved from her shoulders to her waist. "Hmm. That is nice," she hummed.

He lowered his hand to her hips and stepped closer so that he could feel the warmth of her skin on his cooling chest. He kissed the side of her neck opposite from where her hair laid. He loved the taste of her and nibbled down to the top of her shoulder.

She knew he was putting his day behind him, relishing in their closeness. It wasn't always easy to get time alone. Often getting called away from plans they had looked forward to. Tonight they were guaranteed a night to themselves.

Her body tingled as his strong fingers began an ascent up her sides and toward her front to caress her and arouse her.

"What do you think you are doing McGee?" her voice became huskier as he continued to touch her in the ways he'd grown to recognize she enjoyed the most.

"I am going to make love to you Ziva," he whispered in her ear before turning her to face him, so he could kiss her smiling lips.

"Really?" she teased pressing herself closer to him. His desire made clearer by his reaction to their closeness. "Perhaps we should take this some place more accommodating."

He nodded, his mind only on the pleasure he wanted to share with the woman he was falling deeper in love with every day. "Yes, lets." He reached behind her to shut off the water as she slid open the door. She stepped out and took a towel to hand to Tim. They made quick work of drying off, before Ziva took his hand to lead him to her bedroom.

When she reached the end of the bed she turned back toward him smiling flirtatiously. "I hope we both have enough energy to do this," she put her arms around his strong neck and craned up to kiss him.

He lowered his head to meet her lips as he fought the smile she brought to his lips. "I'm sure we can manage," he whispered looking into her brown eyes.

"Then let's get started," she pulled him close leaving no space between their bodies.

He nodded and quickly dropped an arm to scoop her off her feet eliciting a burst of laughter.

"Tim!" Ziva chuckled as he tossed her lightly on the bed and dove next to her enjoying the playfulness.

The case had been a stressful one and they both needed the release of humor as well as the physical pleasure they were seeking.

They settled themselves comfortably and looked longingly into each other's eyes, their hands caressing each other's bodies.

They each lost themselves in the other, both doing their best to please the other. Neither failing to give as well as take. It was a perfect exchange that left both completely sated.

Ziva settled against Tim's side her fingers lightly trailing a path across his chest as she relished the final tingles that still coursed through her. She had been thoroughly pleased, yet still she couldn't get enough of the contact with her lover.

She laid her head on his shoulder. "Thank you," she said softly pressing herself even closer to him.

Tim stroked her back and upon hearing her words of gratitude pulled her closer to his side as he laid on his back collecting his thoughts. He kissed the top of her head and responded, "Thank you."

"Will you stay?" she asked knowing that they didn't need to worry about being called in. He had no reason to leave.

"Yes, if you're sure you want me to," he replied still unsure where their relationship was or where it was heading.

Ziva pulled up on her elbow to look into his face. "Of course I want you to. I would not have asked otherwise," she said a bit indignantly.

He pulled her back to his side, missing the warmth of her body and wanting to sublimate her offense at his hesitance. "Then I'll stay," he held her until she relaxed once again. Quietly he added, "I'll stay as long as you like."

Ziva smiled at his words. If only he could stay forever. Yes forever would be a good amount of time, but they skirted around Gibbs' rule 12 and to outright defy it would be asking for trouble.

Neither believed their leader was completely unaware of what existed between them. They had been able to keep it separate from work and as long as they could do so, they believed he'd maintain his blind eye toward it.

Their breathing became lighter as the toil of the day took its toll on them. As Ziva drifted off to sleep she said, "When I wake I would like a repeat of our previous activity."

Tim responded, "It'll be my pleasure."

Then sleep overcame them as they both drifted off; all tensions released.


End file.
